


Cigarette

by peanutbitter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, NOT underage though, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbitter/pseuds/peanutbitter
Summary: Baekhyun is a good boy, that's for sure.But good boys don't smoke.Good boys also don't go around nurturing a crush for an older guy, especially if this guy is a friend of his brother.Maybe Baekhyun is not a good boy at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English ain't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Also, don't smoke, guys. It's not healthy!

Baekhyun sat on the couch, crossing his feet in front of him and keeping both hands together in his lap, trying to disguise the nervousness. In the armchair in front of him was Chanyeol.

Baekhyun didn’t know much about Chanyeol except that he had already finished college and was friends with his brother, Junmyeon, who was in the kitchen looking for something to drink. Baekhyun had been living with Junmyeon for almost a year since his parents decided it would be good for the boy to live in the city. As his parents liked to live in the small town, the best option was for Baekhyun to move in with Junmyeon, who had moved due to his job. Junmyeon was very calm and the two always got along, the older one even let him stay around when his friends showed up, even though Baekhyun was only 18 and not very interesting to talk to. It had been at one of those meetings that Baekhyun had known Chanyeol. The tall, handsome guy didn’t talk much and always found a way out of Junmyeon's sights to light a cigarette, as Chanyeol smoked and Junmyeon loathed his friend's habit. Baekhyun had never really seen the other one smoking, but his brother's complaints had left him with his imagination afloat. Perhaps because Baekhyun had a small crush on the eldest he could not avoid, since Chanyeol was probably the most interesting guy Baekhyun had ever seen in his short life. After all, Baekhyun was not out of his mind to really try to have something with the other, as his friend Jongdae had suggested. It sums up just staring at Chanyeol from time to time and blushing from head to toe.

That's how it was going now.

Chanyeol was wearing ripped jeans that day and Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare at the other man's muscular thighs, thanking the heavens for Chanyeol ever being so distracted, never noticing his looks, though it was obvious to outsiders.

“Baekhyun” Junmyeon's voice had woken him from his daydreams, making him lightly leap on the couch.

“Yes hyung?” Junmyeon had appeared in the living room, wearing a coat over his blue shirt.

"There’s no beer left, I'm going out to buy more." He said as he walked to the door.

"Should I go with you?" Chanyeol's hoarse voice rumbled through the room, making Baekhyun look at the other.

"No, you don’t. In fact, I'd rather you stayed here with Baek, the others should be coming by now”

Chanyeol had just nodded, settling into the chair, Junmyeon already closing the door from the outside. Baekhyun had begun to mentally prepare himself for what would be a half-hour of uncomfortable silence and torture, at least for him. Bracing himself on the back of the couch, he had searched for the remote, hoping there was at least some movie to distract him. But even before he found it, Chanyeol interrupted.

“Baekhyun?” It was the first time the other had said his name, and the way he sounded made him shiver.

"Yes Chanyeol?" He murmured.

"Do you mind if I light one?" Baekhyun looked at him, confused, until he saw the packet of cigarettes in his hand, a metal lighter secure between his fingers. Chanyeol's expression was as serious as ever.

“No, no. I mean, you can go ahead” Chanyeol nodded before rising quickly, to which Baekhyun had crouched in his corner on the sofa, his gaze never diverting from the older man who had settled near the window, already lighting one of the cigarettes as he pushed the glass open. Baekhyun watched as he held the cigarette between his index and middle finger, bringing it to the his mouth, before wrapping his lips around the white paper and swallowing, blowing smoke through his nose. Baekhyun had never smoked, but the image of Chanyeol with his lips around the cigarette had made him close his eyes, trying to catch his breath. When he had opened them, he had looked back at the Chanyeol, only to find him staring back, his dark eyes now bright, the cigarette burning between his fingers.

"Baekhyun, you okay?"

He couldn’t really say he was okay, for he was probably going insane.

“Could I try it?”

“What, you? Try it?” Chanyeol smiled sideways, just a jerk at the corner of his mouth.

“I asked if I can try the cigarette?”

It sounded more like a question even for himself.

“Junmyeon doesn’t likes it”

“I’m not Junmyeon”

“Yeah, well, thank heavens for that”

Chanyeol said with a light laugh escaping his lips, before raising his free hand, calling Baekhyun with a small gesture. Rising from his spot, Baekhyun walked slowly in his direction, his legs shaking a little, the sudden burst of confidence gone as quickly as it had appeared, until he stopped in front of Chanyeol, leaning sideways against the wall.

"Hm, try not to inhale too much” he said, before handing the cigarette to Baekhyun, who held it between two fingers, imitating Chanyeol, and bringing it to his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip, only to stop not a second after, coughing. Despite expecting something like that, he was not prepared for the taste that had taken over his mouth.

"I told you to go slow, Baekhyun”

“But I went slow” He muttered, a slight frown of disappointment in his face. He could bet he looked like a spoiled boy in front of the other. Chanyeol had laughed lightly, a soft sound that sounded almost like a purr. Determined to do it right, Baekhyun had taken the cigarette back to his lips, only to have the scene from before repeating itself, his eyes watering a little this time. Chanyeol had taken the cigar from his fingers, hoping he would stop coughing.

“You want me to help you? I don’t think you're going to get anything done like that”

Baekhyun nodded.

"Then close your eyes and open your mouth, okay?"

Baekhyun obeyed, wondering how it would help him smoke, noticing that this was the time when Chanyeol had actually spoken to him more than in the ten months they had known each other. However, he had been drawn from his thoughts as he felt warm lips pressed against his, realizing that Chanyeol had blown into his mouth, the strong taste of nicotine again on his tongue, but this time Baekhyun hadn’t coughed, just remained open-mouthed, surprised. Chanyeol had taken the gesture as permission to continue, blowing again against his lips, taking the cigarette back to Baekhyun, holding it in front of him.

“Try now” He said against Baekhyun's neck, who felt the other's breath against his skin, making him shake slightly before taking the cigarette, this time letting the smoke linger in his mouth for a few seconds before blowing it out. Chanyeol, still holding his cigarette, pushed it away from Baekhyun, who had opened his eyes just in time to see the older man press him against the window, throwing his cigarette out. Baekhyun decided not to comment on throwing it out the window, focusing his attention on the other. Chanyeol was now closing the window, the cigarette scent slowly dispersing, turning to Baekhyun then, and moving closer.

"Don’t tell Junmyeon or he’s going to kill me, ok?"

He'd said before touching his lips, waiting until Baekhyun kissed him back.

Chanyeol moved his lips against Baekhyun's slowly, feeling the softness of them, biting the lower lip, while Baekhyun gasped, and opening his mouth slightly. Chanyeol had slipped his tongue between Baekhyun’s lips, placing his hands on the other man's neck, trying firmly to decipher the taste in his mouth, cigarette and alcohol besides something he couldn’t identify. Baekhyun tried to imitate the movements, timidly, letting Chanyeol control the kiss. Chanyeol now had his hands on the boy's thighs, careless and shamelessly groping, to which Baekhyun gasped softly, letting out a grunt of protest as the other moved away. Chanyeol had bitten his lips again before giving Baekhyun a brief kiss.

“Your brother” He murmured, walking back to the chair and sitting cross-legged. At the same instant, Baekhyun had heard the sound of the key in the door lock, followed by voices. He had just enough time to sit on the couch before Junmyeon entered the apartment, followed by Jongin, Kyungsoo, Tao, and Yifan, the latter going to talk to Chanyeol. Junmyeon placed the bags on the side table, sighing.

“Sorry for taking so long. We met at the market and it turned out that we took more time to finish the shopping”

“No problem” said Chanyeol. Baekhyun had just agreed, still a little out of breath.

"We would have taken less time had it not been for Tao, who couldn’t decide between which drink he wanted”

Jongin said, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, Jongin. At least I don’t follow Yifan inside the market like a lost dog, just like you do with Kyungsoo”

"It's hyung for you, Zitao. And don’t start with the arguments. Jongin, help me get some glasses” Kyungsoo had said, pulling the brunette with him into the kitchen. Baekhyun laughed, Jongin and Zitao always acted as children near each other.

Soon the couple returned with glasses, opening the beers (and the soda Junmyeon brought to Baekhyun) and taking the bulgogi they bought for dinner. The night had passed in a light mood for everyone, except for Baekhyun who could feel Chanyeol’s look in his direction.

When everyone was on their way out, distracted by the messy goodbyes, Baekhyun had been pulled into the kitchen by Chanyeol.

"You have your phone, Baekhyun?" He had asked as Baekhyun looked at him in confusion.

"Yes," he said softly before reaching for his phone in his back pocket. Chanyeol had accepted the device by typing a number quickly before pressing "call", turning off after a few seconds.

“Save that number, okay? I’ll call you tomorrow” He muttered, before returning the phone to Baekhyun, lowering himself enough to kiss Baekhyun briefly, before returning to the others.

Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol say good bye to his brother from where he had stood in the kitchen. Touching his lips lightly, he couldn’t contain an excited laugh, feeling his face blush.

He had to call Jongdae, and soon. After all, it was not every day that Park Chanyeol kissed him in his kitchen.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, sorry for any mistakes

Baekhyun didn’t sleep well that night. After a screaming session on the phone with Jongdae, he'd spent most of the night awake. He wondered if Chanyeol would actually call, if he really wanted something or if he was only playing with Baekhyun. By the time he'd woken up the next day, it was past noon, and his shirt was clinging to his back with sweat. Rising, still groggily, he took off his shirt and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth, going to the kitchen right away, from where he could hear Junmyeon's lively voice, probably on the phone.

"Hyung, I'm hungry...” he said at the kitchen door, rubbing his eyes with his hands and opening the fridge, leaning over a jug of orange juice until he reached the milk, opening the lid and drinking directly from it.

And almost spitting out all the liquid that was in his mouth at the sound of a laugh that clearly didn’t belong to his brother.

Turning towards the counter, he found Chanyeol in all his morning glory wearing a tank top that left little to his imagination, not that Baekhyun was complaining.

“Good morning, Baekhyun” He said, lowering his head slightly in recognition.

“Good morning, Chanyeol”

"Baek, I made scrambled eggs, there's toast and coffee ready as well”

“Wow, thank you hyung” He was probably thanking Junmyeon more for a reason to look away than for the actual food.

"He’s being really nice today, eh Baekhyun?"

Ah. It could only be on purpose. Chanyeol talking to him in front of Junmyeon when Baekhyun was doing everything he could to not yell "kiss me again" each time he looked at the older man and saw those pink lips.

"True, it doesn’t even looks like hyung. Are you a doppelganger?”

"Ah, you two, stop. Baek, I'm going to work, Chanyeol's going to stay here to fix the air conditioner, okay?

Holy shit

"Oh, so that’s why my room felt like a sauna today?"

“Yep, that's right. Now I have to go, but I'll be back by seven, okay?”

“Okay hyung, take care”

He sat and ate in silence while Junmyeon searched for his things around the apartment. He didn’t lift his head even after hearing the key turn, after Junmyeon closed the door.

“Hm” Chanyeol's voice had taken him out of his trance.

“What?”

 “Nothing” Another smile just like the cat that got the cream. Baekhyun just blushed, looking back at his food.

"I didn’t know you fixed things” Actually, Baekhyun did not really know much about Chanyeol.

"Not usually, but as favor to a friend."

“Ah” He was stirring his fork in his eggs, pushing them along the plate like a child who doesn’t wants to eat.

“And it was a convenient excuse”

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun could feel the eggs going down the wrong way.

"I thought I'd come and see you rather than call you. Or would you rather I hadn’t?” Chanyeol had smiled a little, his tone amused.

"You were going to call?”

"I keep my promises, Baekhyun”

And, with that said, he got up of the chair and went towards the hall.

“Where are you going?”

“Repair the air conditioner. I can’t have you waking up drenched with sweat every day, hm?”

-

Spending the day watching the guy you like doing manual work, shirtless, sweaty and making indecent noises every time something went wrong was torture. Baekhyun knew, for he had been making excuses for two hours to walk down the aisle where Chanyeol was working. He had almost screamed with happiness at the sound of Chanyeol saying that he had finished, uttering a noise of complaint for being unable to see him shirtless again.

“Baekhyun, I'm going to take a shower, okay? I'm all sweaty. At least it's all working now, you can go back to sleep dressed”

 Chanyeol said, laughing before pushing one of his long fingers right in the middle of Baekhyun’s chest, which remained shirtless, and went for the bathroom without waiting for an answer.

Baekhyun just went to his room, muttering a string of profanities under his breath.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock on his door.

“It's open”

Chanyeol had appeared, wearing only jeans, a towel hanging from his shoulder.

"So this is where you hide" He said softly.

"Yes, you could say that”

“Can I sit down?” He gestured to the vacant spot besides Baekhyun, who was leaning against the headboard.

“Make yourself comfortable” It seemed that his voice diminished a little at each word, just as the blush on his face grew stronger. His hands went to his lap, uneasy, as he felt the mattress sag a little under the weight of Chanyeol, who sat so close to him that their arms touched.

“Baekhyun”

“Yes?”

“Look at me”

Baekhyun had turned his face slowly, unsure. Chanyeol was inches away, their noses touching.

“I'll understand if you don’t want to, if I read you wrong, but...”

“What?”

"I'm going to kiss you, and if it's not what you want, please tell me now”

Baekhyun felt the air being kicked out of his body, as if that was possible. All he could do was nod, hoping Chanyeol would see that it was a "yes" for the kiss.

And he wasn’t disappointed.

Seconds later, Chanyeol's hands clenched in his hair, soft lips glued to his own, his chest strong under his palms, and Baekhyun had moaned softly. This kiss was nothing like the one from the previous day, which was slower and more sensual. This time, Chanyeol kissed him as if it were the last thing a desperate man would want to do before he met death. And Baekhyun just followed him, letting his hands roam free through his body as he hadn’t dared to do the first time, holding his broad shoulders as he was pulled into Chanyeol’s lap, who made a point of sliding his hands all over his body, stopping at his ass, where he had squeezed hard and Baekhyun could swear he was going to die right there, with all the anxiety that grew inside him. He felt his cock stiffen inside his shorts and knew that Chanyeol wasn’t in a much different situation. He was holding his breath by the time Chanyeol moved his lips to his neck, biting and sucking, and Baekhyun knew it would leave a mark, but that only made him more excited. Being marked by Chanyeol, having something in himself that had been caused by the other was such a different experience for his mind.

He was about to push him so he could lay down when Chanyeol pulled away. His dark eyes gleamed and his mouth was a little swollen, his hair now completely messed up. He sighed, before running a hand through his hair and getting Baekhyun off his lap and back on the bed.

“I need to go now, Baek. Talk to you tonight, okay?” And so he got off the bed, leaving a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead, which had stood still in shock.


End file.
